Oh That Man of Mine
by Devivoododoll
Summary: AlbelxNel the ties between the two countries have been waning, so the Queen and King have decided to formaly 'tie the knot' for their countries. The problem? Their forcing are beloved Albel and Nel to do it for them.
1. Chapter 1

D: I do not own star ocean or the characters related to it in any way.

Chapter one

It was a beautiful day as far as Nel was concerned. The skies had opened up to reveal a beautiful blue, spotted by the occasional cream colored clouds. The summer was dwindling away, leaving a cool breeze that swept through the entirety of Aquious. Trees gave a soft sigh as there coloring branches and leaves were moved by the wind. And the sun was shining as bright as she could ever remember it shining, warming her skin. Yes, today was a beautiful day.

Well, it had been a beautiful day. But that was before the queen had summoned her to discuss something of 'high importance'. After the war with Airygliph, and her adventures with Fayt and the others, life had been pretty simple for Nel. Both kingdoms were at peace, despite the occasional small rebellions on either side. The monsters had dwindled down to a most bearable amount, and her duties had consisted of taking wonderful little outings to remote parts of the world to check up on everything. She had not been called into the queen's presence like this in some time, so it was no wonder why it was a bit un-nerving when three guards had interrupted her quite relaxation in the garden to request her presence.

It had taken her only moments to jump out of her reclining position and place her book rather harshly down beside the willow tree she had been occupying. The guards had also wasted no time promptly turning around and taking a different route into the palace, obviously knowing she needed no escort. Her mind was wondering when she entered the audience chamber.

The queen, as always, was seated in her throne accompanied by the leech, Lassel. She had a mask of tranquility that Nel had come to expect of her queen, but she could see some fine lines starting to appear form previous stress that was finally taking its toll. And Lassel, as always, wore a proud smirk just dripping with sarcastic words. It almost reminded her of her former enemy, Albel. But it was the expression in her queen's eyes when she laid sight on Nel that concerned her.

"You summoned me your majesty?" Nel called out, peering out under her red bangs.

"Nel, it has come to my attention the ties with Airygliph have been waning as of recently. Rebellious groups have been on the rise and have caused some major problems for both our countries. I fear if we do not do something soon to finally unite our countries, we might loose the small truce we have worked so hard to get."

She paused a moment, as if trying to figure out something in her head before continuing.

"As it stands, the only method of doing this would be a marriage between our country and theirs. I understand that this is not the preferred method, but it is however the most efficient. You have been one of my most loyal and trusted servants and have played your part in saving our kingdom several times. That said…"

She paused once again, smoothing her robes and taking a deep breath before continuing. Nel's heart beat had quickened. A million thoughts were going through her head. What could she be leading up to? Dose the queen want her to…

"I have arranged a marriage between you and a lord from Airygliph. This will help unite our kingdoms, and there is no one I feel is better suited then you. I believe you know him, a former companion of yours? Lord Nox?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A.N: well, it's just the beginning, setting everything up. I know I have other fics I should be writing but I got the inspiration from another fic; "my big-fat-Aquious wedding" so if you would like a more humorous version of this plot, please check it out. All credit for the idea goes to her. I'm just taking it and turning it into a serious story and just running with it. Please let me know if you think this is worth continuing. Ja ne!


	2. Shot Through the Heart

Chapter 2

D: I do not own Star Ocean or any of the related characters.

She didn't know how long she had been crying. How long she had been screaming and punching the air. Her crimson and usually well kept hair was tousled and strewn about her head. Her normally calm expression had given way to red puffy cheeks and tear streaked eyes. Her cloths looked out of place, and words of various colors seemed to flow out of her like a well rounded sailor.

Despite what people might have thought about her, Nel was by all means a woman. She had dreams and wishes, like any other girl. She used to imagine how her future would be. Married to a wonderful man who was kind and loving, with a kid or two who could follow in her footsteps and serve the royal family of Aquious. What ever she used to see in her future, it was definitely not Albel Nox.

But she would go to the heavens and back for her queen, and maybe that's why they chose her. Because they new she couldn't refuse? From a political view, she could see their point. Uniting the kingdoms was a very important task, especially in these crucial times after the war. A marriage would be a perfect way to bring the kingdoms together. And she also knew that if a marriage were to occur, that she would be the likely candidate, for her renowned skills and loyalty to the Aquious crown. But why, of all people, did it have to be him?

Albel Nox. Decidedly the most stuck up, arrogant, controlling bastard to ever grace the world, at least as far as she was concerned. He could not address anyone without the prefix of 'maggot' ' worm' or 'fool'. Shouldn't that tell you something right there? To think that he would soon be her husband?

To say the least, within those few moments with her queen, all of her dreams and hopes of love and her future had been dashed. No, not dashed, crushed.

So for the last two and a half hours, she had been alone in the training facility, by her own request, and had taken her wrath and anger out on a number of poor, unsuspecting straw dummies. She knew it wouldn't solve anything. But at that point, she didn't care. Her future was gone, forced to marry that… killing machine. What did Albel Nox know about love? How could he ever comprehend the loyalty and devotion it took for a marriage?

No matter how she looked at it, the out come was the same. As she through a rather harsh side kick, sending the dummies body flying across the yard, one fact still remained. She was going to marry her enemy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Presently, Albel was making his way towards the gates of Aquaria. He was wearing his normal clothing, despite woltar's pleas for him to dress in something 'nice'. His hair was wind blown, but he didn't care. A shake of his head and it would fall back into place anyway. He held a threaten glance to anyone brave enough to look as he walked through the city to the castle. He had been sent here to formally announce his engagement to the fool, and of course, speak with her of future plans. All of the technical details such as housing, wedding arrangements, future plans, and a lot of bull shit as far as he was concerned. Needless to say, He was not in a good mood. The less time he spent with her now, the better. For in a few weeks he will have more time with her then he could ever need.

He had been informed a week ago of his fate. 'Think of it as a mission, a call of duty if you will' that old coot Woltar had said. But it was no use. Albel's anger had reached its peek that day. He had screamed, he had threatened, he had even started to dismantle the mans office, and house for that matter, but it didn't change anything. He was to marry that wench, Nel Zelpher.

It was clear to him at a young age that he was to have an arranged marriage at some point in his life. Being of noble birth, it was a given. He had come to accept that long ago. He was pre-paired to provide for a wife and family, as was expected of him. He was pre-paired to protect them, to be faithful to his wife, and devote to his kin. But he was also under the assumption that when the time came, it would be with an Airygliph noble girl who would have enough sense to just keep her mouth shut and see to the children and dinner. But the moment his soon to be wife was announced, all thoughts of a peaceful relationship flew out the window.

Of course he protested. No, more like demanded, to call the whole thing off. He was not going to marry that wench, and that was final. But, as always, Woltar has this way about him that can pull you into anything. He eventually gave into the man, and agreed to marry her. However, he mentioned nothing about liking it.

Nel Zelpher. One of the most stuck up, arrogant and annoying woman he had ever had the displeasure of meeting. During the war, they had battled several times, both from a distance with mind games, and up close with physical skills. No matter what he did, she was always there to counter him. Neither could win over the other, and it only served to fuel his hatred for the woman. If you could even call her a women. The only thing she was ever concerned with was her precious Queen. Bah, Queen indeed.

And as for Nel? Yes, he would be faithful. Yes, he would provide for her and protect her as is a husband's duty. But that would be all. If she expects strolls on the beach and tender moments of romance, she was sadly mistaken. He knew before he even set foot into the Aquarian castle that this was a mistake. Two people so keen on hating the other could never make it in a relationship, let alone marriage.

They will all see soon enough. For Albel was convinced, they were all condemning themselves to a fate far worse then death.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A.N: well, what do you think? A bit of Albel's thoughts in there. The story is just getting good, so stay tuned! Next episode, Albel and Nel confront each other! Thank you for all of you who reviewed! It keeps a girl writing you know. Also, I'm sorry for all of the spelling mistakes. Someone pointed it out to me, and I am sorry to tell you all right now that I am a horrible speller. Really, I'm not an idiot… I just can't seem to spell anything. But please bear with me, ill do the best I can. Thank you! Ja ne!


	3. day dreams

1Oh That Man of Mine

Chapter Three

I own nothing of Starocean.

Oh my god I updated OO

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The day had been dragging on for what seemed like ages, and it was only noon by her estimate. For a week now Nel had been sulking around the palace gardens and moping along the streets of the city desperate for anything that might distract her from the end of life as she knew it, a.k.a, her marriage to Albel Nox.

The first few days had been spent in anger, cursing everyone and anyone who dared look at her with a questioning eye. That tirade had ended when she mistakenly screamed at a poor little girl who's ball had rolled in her path. The days following had found Nel locked in her room, spilling tears of sadness and regret for all the things she will never get to experience in her life. All of the joy and delight she thought she would find in marriage once the right man came along. She had to abandon that course of behavior when hunger got to much to bare and she was forced to come out of her room to eat. Now, Nel was just a short tempered machine on auto piolet, resigned to her fate.

Today was the day she was to met with... _him_

With all of the hate and remorse she felt over the past week, she had never really stopped to consider what life might actually be like as the wife of Albel Nox. She pictured herself in a decently sized home, roasting a large pig in the metal oven. Pots were boiling over the heated stove and she was busy checking the color of the roast when the front door would open and in would walk her husband, cloths disheveled and filthy. He would be drunk again, and smell of cheap perfume. He would yell at her to hurry the hell up and get on with dinner, and then maybe try to throw a punch or two in her direction with his metal claws.

Ha! Honestly, what a sight that would be! Her, Nel Zelphier, the most respected and honored knight in the kingdom of Aquious, degraded by that sniffling, two-bit coward Albel Nox. If he was expecting her to become a quite, obedient house wife he had another thing coming.

Just as a small smile creped onto her lips at the thought of a drunken, fat and stuttering old Albel, a shadow covered the sun and she had to squint her eyes before making out the figure of her oh so beloved future husband towering over her, looking as if she were a mere scrape of rotting flesh in his way.

It's official, Nel Zelphier's once happy life was now over.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well, very short but just a little something to let everyone know I haven't completely forget about my stories. Reviews anyone? They are motivation after all. :


End file.
